DEVELOPMENTAL RESEARCH PROGRAM: SUMMARY The DRP is an essential component of the Brain SPORE, providing yearly support to 3-4 projects that have translational potential. Funding is flexible, supporting projects for a period of two years or less. It is expected that DRP investigators will develop their pilots sufficiently to either replace main projects that have reached conclusion, or are not progressing. If there is no such need, DRP project investigators will be encouraged to secure independent funding, such a through the R01 mechanism. The DRP will be maintained for the entire project period; SPORE funds will be matched by Institutional support. In collaboration with the Northwestern's Brain Tumor Institute at the Lurie Cancer Center, there will be a highly structured process for solicitation, review and evaluation of pilot projects; women and minority investigators will be strongly encouraged to apply. The specific aims of the DRP are: Aim 1. To solicit, identify and support meritorious translational research projects that are considered as having a high probability of impacting the diagnosis and/or treatment and/or prevention of brain tumors. Aim 2. To facilitate developmental project maturation into full SPORE projects or independently funded projects. Aim 3. To attract outstanding new and experienced investigators currently not working on brain tumors to pursue brain tumor research, with a special emphasis on supporting women and minority investigators.